The instant invention relates generally to protective housings for faucets but more specifically it relates to an insulating and stabilizing structure for a faucet.
Numerous protective housings for faucets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to fit over and be retained to the faucets that extend from the sides of buildings, so as to prevent freezing of water within the faucets. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,686,530 to Dire; 4,103,701 to Jong and 4,244,394 to Hartselle III all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.